Last Finale
by jyj
Summary: NARUSASU: naruto is a bboy. sasuke is a popper. sakura is a ballerina. they attend the most prestigious dance school for the same reason: to compete, to win, to dance.


**Title:** Last Finale  
**By:** orenjiismile  
**Disclaimer: **All your Naruto are belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Pairing:** NaruSasu  
**Warning:** PG-13, LOTS OF SWEARING.  
**Summary:** Naruto is a b-boy. Sasuke is a popper. Sakura is a ballerina. They attend the most prestigious dance school (Konoha's Dance Academy) for the same reason: to compete, to win, to dance. (NaruSasu)

**A/N: **Welcome readers! Hope you all enjoy my first Naruto fanfiction ;D I really love to dance and for some reason I thought Naruto would be a totally awesome b-boy. Seriously. Sasuke would probably be a really amazing popper like Nam Hyun Joon xD! I can also so imagine Kiba as a b-boy and Neji as a waver/popper sort of person. Let's see how this goes xD! Hope you all enjoy this!

- - -  
**CHAPTER ONE: INTRODUCTION ANTICS  
**- - -

"Oi."

**Bright Blonde**, was all he saw as he spun around, eyebrow raised at the rude call.

"Are you talking to me?" He inquired, frowning.

"No I'm talking to the wall." The blonde boy answered before rolling his eyes. "What do you do?"

"I dance." He responded sarcastically, running fingers through dark raven hair. "But I'm sure you've figured that out by now."

He usually didn't give a shit about first impressions, but this kid was seriously ticking him off. It was probably the way he dressed: large orange t-shirt over a black one, baggy sweatpants rolled up to mid-calf and that stupid black bandana hanging loosely from his arm; it just screamed loud wannabe all over. Like the kid. Annoying and loud. Like the kid's blonde hair.

"No shit. What style? I break, and I just want to let you know whatever dance you do, I'm going to beat you." The kid pointed a finger at him, and Sasuke Uchiha was really beginning to wonder how much more he could take before snapping and biting that offending finger off the kid.

However, he kept his cool, shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket and turned away, "whatever."

"Oi! Don't turn away like that. It's fucking rude! Yah! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to beat your ass for this!" Naruto yelled at the boy, anger bubbling and rising from the pit of his stomach.

Dang this guy was pissing him off. He knew he could be a rash and irrational person at times, but at least he was friendly to others. Besides, Naruto really hated how this guy dressed. It made it hard for him to tell what his dance style was. The guy had just worn gray sweats and large BAPE hoodie. He could be anything, a b-boy, waver, popper, wannabe, maybe even a pansy ballerina for gods sake.

- - -

Hyuga Neji crossed his arms and sighed for what seemed like the fifth time in forty minutes.

It had already been an hour into the first day of class, the teacher was late and he still hadn't crossed a **single** person that could be considered as a rival, or competition.

"This is absolutely ridiculous. I thought this was a prominent institution. Apparently not." Neji scowled and continued to lean against his spot by the wall in the large dance room.

Hinata said nothing. She knew even if she did it wouldn't have made a difference. She decided it was best to ignore him and his constant sighing and just practice her Fouettés.

All around Neji, people were stretching and counting beats to unknown dances and fluid steps.

This was all too boring. Their moves lacked originality and creativity. Sure they were "good," but they weren't "good _enough_." They danced with grace and precision, but none of them had enough edge. It wasn't sharp enough, it wasn't quick enough, and it didn't sure as hell didn't impress him.

- - -

"Oh shit, almost dropped my iPod." Kiba cursed, catching his iPod before it fell onto the rough wooden floor and meeting its tragic demise.

"What song are you dancing to?" Ino inquired, melting into the splits and propping herself up with her hands in between her outstretched legs.

"Remix of La la la by Big Bang." Kiba smirked throwing his hoodie onto the floor. "I've been practicing for this ever since like…4 months ago."

"Crap. I'm screwed. I haven't practiced my routine for a month. I didn't even practice it last night, I just marked it through. Got too lazy." Shikamaru frowned before sprawling languidly on the floor, arms cushioning his head.

"Well…at least you guys know why you're here. I don't have a clue how you convinced me to come Shikamaru…" Chouji sighed and pulled out a Kit Kat bar from his pants pocket.

"You'll lose weight Chouji! You eat too much, it's unhealthy! What if you get cancer or something? You'll die…none of us wants that to happen to you and I'm sure you wouldn't either." Ino responded swiftly, sliding her feet together and reached forward, hooking her hands over her feet.

"You are so flexible." Kiba made a surly face at Ino. "Are you normal?"

"As normal as a jazz obsessed 18 year old can be." Ino snickered at Kiba's expression and unzipped her Adidas windbreaker. "Where's the damned teacher?"

"Who the hell knows…?" Shikamaru frowned. "Hopefully he doesn't arrive anytime soon, I'm trying to go through my dance routine in my head."

"Uh…yeah…you're screwed." Kiba concluded, grinning playfully before he shoved his earphones into his ears and started warming up.

- - -

"Where is that dumbass Ino?" Haruno Sakura. Pink hair, teal eyes, lithe body -- a technical ballet dancer.

"Yah! Sakura! Over here! Where the hell are you looking? Over here!" An all too familiar irritating voice yelled from across the room.

Sakura caught Ino's gaze and stuck out her tongue. They were supposed to meet at the front door at exactly 7:25am; she had waited till 7:36 before she couldn't hold it in anymore and ran to bathroom. When she had finished, she waited another good 10 minutes before giving up and entering the school.

"You were…" Sakura waved to Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba as she approached Ino. "Nine minutes late woman. I called you ten times you dumbass, why didn't you pick up?"

"I forgot my cell at home. I woke up at 7:20, so I grabbed everything I could remember before rushing out of the house." Ino took note of Sakura's tense shoulders, "Why so edgy? Scared I might own you like how I usually do?" Ino smirked, dimples making a swift appearance.

"No. Why would I be scared of you? My techniques are much stronger than yours." Sakura huffed and glared at Ino's fair-haired head.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Not everything is just about techniques. You've got to dance with creativity, with heart, with meaning. This isn't math and definitely not science. This is passion." Ino hopped up from her position on the floor, and shook out her legs.

"Don't tell me how to dance pig head." Sakura snapped back, eyes flashing.

"Not my fault you don't know how to." Ino grinned like a Cheshire cat.

By now, Kiba had distanced himself a good ten meters away from the two girls. He had made sure to turn his volume to the loudest he could handle. Stupid girls and their problems. Even Shikamaru had gotten up and left with Chouji to another part of the room to rehearse their dance routine.

- - -

At exactly 9:08am, (ten minutes before Naruto's outburst of, "_I'm going to own you all. I'm going to be the best._" And eleven minutes before Sasuke told him to shut the fuck up, no one cared and let them practice) the teacher strolled in casually through the door, a book in hand, and a large navy bandana covering one of his eyes and half his face.

"Sorry. I woke up this morning with a cramped back. I had to stretch it out." The teacher waved in what seemed to be an apologetic way.

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Kiba felt like strangling him. Naruto voiced it. Shikamaru agreed and someone mumbled an, "_unbelievable…" _in a bewildered tone.

"Welcome to Konoha's Dance Academy. The name's Kakashi. I don't dance. I _do_ dance. I _am_ dance. So you better listen up. Today for your first lesson you will be judged. Show me what you've got because if I don't like your style, if I don't like your face, or if I don't like _**you**_, I will kick your sorry ass _out_."

The atmosphere in the air chilled with tension. Everyone stopped fidgeting and glanced around at their competition with hesitant eyes and uneasy smiles. No one knew the guy could just kick you out if he didn't like _you_ or _your face_.

"You will not only be performing in front of four judges and I, you will be performing in front of everyone. Get ready; we're going in random order." As if on cue, four judges entered the room, eyes so hard and shoes so vibrant against the dance floor.

"Now let's head into the grand theatres, quietly please, and we shall begin. Oh and the first person to be judged will be Hyuga Neji."

Neji merely sneered, "And so it begins."

- - -  
**Fouettés:** _A turn or spin on one leg, the body being propelled by a whipping motion of the free leg. It is usually performed by a female dancer._

If there are any other terminologies you don't understand, please feel free to ask me!

Hope you all liked that! xD  
More characters will appear in the next few chapters.  
Comments are love! ;D


End file.
